


Umbrella

by wamuura



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamuura/pseuds/wamuura





	Umbrella

  
         A boy of age 15 was standing by the bus stop in the rain without an umbrella. He was alone. His best friend, a girl of 15, joined him. She held an umbrella over his head.

         “Yixing, share my umbrella,” she said softly. He didn’t respond. She just smiled softly. This had happened many times in the past. “Yixing, share my umbrella,” she repeated a bit louder this time. He turned.

         “Xiaoyu,” he said, not particularly surprised. He glanced up. “Thanks.”

         “I’ll bet you forgot your umbrella again,” Xiaoyu decided. He grinned sheepishly and his adorable dimple appeared.

         “Guilty as charged.” They waited in a comfortable silence that only best friends could have until the bus arrived.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**2 years later…**

 

         “No, please!! Can’t you convince your parents to not move?! Please!!” Yixing cried desperately, grasping his best friends’ shoulders. She didn’t meet his eyes.

         “I can’t. I’ve already tried so many times, Xing.”

         “But next year is our senior year!! Don’t you remember the promise we made that we would graduate high school together?! Are you going to go back on that promise?!”

         “…I’m sorry, Xing.” A tense silence hung in the air. Finally, she couldn’t stand it anymore and started sobbing. “Xing, I don’t want to go!!” He studied her for a few seconds. A reluctant smile formed on his face.

         “We’ll be alright,” he murmured as he held her head to his chest. She shook as sobs racked her body. “Shh…it’s gonna be alright,” he quietly reassured her. Slowly, her cries started subsiding. He held her face so that they looked directly at each other.

         “Xiaoyu, when I graduate high school, I swear on my life that I will go to Korea and find you.” She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and paused before answering. Finally, she looked into his honest, caring eyes.

         “Promise?” she asked, hopeful.

         “Promise.” They hooked their pinkies together and said their goodbyes. As she walked away, she turned one last time. The sight of Yixing standing forlornly watching her go broke her heart and a final tear slid down her cheek.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**4 years later… (they’re both 21 now)**

 

         Yixing was standing at a bus stop in Korea. His manager hadn’t picked him up from his latest recording, he forgot his phone at the dorm, he forgot his umbrella, it was pouring rain, and he was soaked to the bone. Memories started running through his head. Memories of when he and Xiaoyu were playing in the grass back in China, of when he scraped his knee and Xiaoyu put a unicorn band-aid on it, of when she beamed when he had turned 16, of when he and his best friend had to part ways just before their senior year. Suddenly, he noticed that an umbrella had appeared over his head. A soft voice pierced his consciousness.

         “Yixing, share my umbrella.” His first instinct was to run from the sasaeng fan. But something stopped him. Maybe it was a 6th sense or something. Either way, he paused to take a good look at the person standing next to him. Only one person in the world had ever said that phrase to him.

         “Xiaoyu?!” he asked, not believing his eyes. In response, she hugged him close.

         “I finally found you…” she murmured into his chest. Still reeling from shock, it took Yixing a few moments to process what had just happened. He was just standing at the bus stop thinking about his best friend and she suddenly appears. It’s just a dream, he told himself. But the warm body hugging him felt very real. Her scent was just like he remembered it; she smelled like home. Tears started running down his cheeks.

         “Xiaoyu…” He wrapped his arms around her slender body and held her tight. “I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again.” At that, she pulled back and laughed. Her warm laugh brought back further memories of their happy childhood days.

         “I’m not so sure you can do that.” She winked. “With you being such a big star and all that.”

         “I’ll find a way,” he replied, determined. Her eyes softened as she realized how much he must have missed her.

         “Xing, you have no clue how lonely I was when I had no one to talk to.” He stared at her.

         “I think I actually do have a clue. I’ll bet I missed you more,” he challenged. Her eyes narrowed.

         “Oh, you’re on.” They took the bus to a nearby café and sat down to catch up on everything that had been going on for the past 4 years. She told him about her senior year, college, and feeling left out because she didn’t know how to speak Korean. He told her about auditioning for SM Entertainment, how lonely he was without her, and his guilt at almost breaking his final promise. He gave her his number so that they wouldn’t lose contact again. Soon, they ran out of stuff to talk about and just sat in a comfortable silence that only best friends could have until her phone rang. She cursed but picked up. Yixing turned his attention to the window and watched the rain pour down. Her conversation ended and she stood up. He stood with her and they walked to the door. She turned to him apologetically.

         “I’m really sorry, Xing. My boss wants me to go to the office. He needs to see me about something.” He nodded understandingly but then a warning glint appeared in his eyes.

         “If he does something to you, I swear on my life that I will murder him in his sleep.” She laughed gently and patted his arm

         “Don’t worry, Xing. I won’t let him do anything,” she reassured him. He relaxed visibly and pulled her into his arms.

         “I trust you,” he muttered. “But,” he added as an afterthought. He pulled back and held out his pinky. “Promise?”

         “Promise,” she swore and held out her pinky. And like they had done so many times in the past, they hooked their pinkies together and swore in their hearts to keep the promise. But this time was different. Somehow, they both knew what the other would also swear.

 

_I won’t ever let you go so easily next time. But if we do get separated, I will come find you on a rainy day, hold an umbrella over your head and say, “Yixing, share my umbrella.”_


End file.
